


If I die young

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I die young

Clint stared at the cards. They were ruined to a point of no return. _It’s such a shame_ he thought _Phil would be so angry_. It’s been a day after the attack. They were given the night off to get some rest, but Clint couldn’t. Not with the guilt of Phil’s death on his shoulders, and the scratchy shield sheets instead of his own. He wasn’t allowed to go home since he was mind fucked by Loki.

The rest of the Avengers walked into the conference room in the New York Shield headquarters; Tony giving a loud greeting and flopping gracelessly into a chair. Steve glared at Tony while slowly sitting, and Bruce silently sitting at the corner of the table. Thor was already gone with Loki.

Phil’s dog tags hung heavy from his neck, but not as heavy as the two matching gold rings that also was on the chain. Steve took one look at the chain and said, “I didn’t know you were in the army.”

Clint looked up from his hands and faced Steve, his blue eyes filled with sadness, “I’m not, and I wasn’t. Phil was.”

By then Tony had looked up from his phone, and the whole room stared at the items on the chain.

Tony’s loud voice cut through the silence, “I didn’t know he was married.”

“What?” Steve said confused.

“There are two rings on the chain, wedding rings.” Tony explained. He turned his attention to Clint, “Did he marry the cellist?”

“Yeah.” Clint’s voice was soft, barley above a whisper. “Yeah he did.”

The room lapsed back into silence, and Clint was left staring at his hands again.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Nat. How am I supposed to…” Clint trailed off, not looking up from his hands.

Whatever Tony was going to say next was cut off by Fury walking in the room followed by a young girl. The girl had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and she was not a week older than thirteen. She followed Fury silently into the room. There were dark circles under her eyes and she kept picking at her cuticle of her thumb. Fury’s face was full of anguish and he stood at the head of the table.

The girl looked at Clint with confusion in her eyes and she walked towards him, but stopped a foot away.

“Dad what’s going on?” She asked her voice soft and full of fear.

Clint looked up from his hands and turned his chair and body towards her. “Sam I’m so sorry.” He whispered in a broken voice.

Sam surveyed the room and saw that one person was missing. Her eyes snapped back to her father, glinting with unshed tears. She strode forward with an unreadable face and wrapped her arms around him. They said nothing and the silence came back.

The avengers slowly put together all the pieces, and realization dawned on them that there wasn’t a wife in Phil’s life. There was a husband.

 


End file.
